lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Waypoints
List of all Waypoints ''Note for editors: The plan for this page is to add a small description to each waypoint. Some waypoints might have not the names that are shown in the game, because this list is generated based on the code names of the waypoints. If you see a wrong name, you can correct it.'' Map coordinates is the position of the waypoint on the map.png, not the ingame coordinates. If you want to find info on a specific waypoint, use ctrl-f. Island Himling Map coordinates: 485/523 Himling is a small island off the coast of northern Lindon. Tol Fuin Map coordinates: 357/542 Tol Fuin is an island off the coast of Forlindon. Tol Morwen Map coordinates: 87/698 Tol Morwen is another island off the coast of Forlindon. Meneltarma Map coordinates: 64/1733 Meneltarma, or the Pillar of The Heavens, is a mountain in the centre of Númenor. It is the only part of the island that remained in the Third Age. Shire Hobbiton Map coordinates: 815/730 Hobbiton is a village in the Shire, most famous for being the original residence of Bilbo Baggins. Brandywine Bridge Map coordinates: 850/723 The Brandywine Bridge is one of only two ways to cross the Brandywine River without swimming. Sarn Ford Map coordinates: 882/801 Sarn Ford is a ford on the Brandywine River. Longbottom Map coordinates: 820/765 Longottom is a location in the Southfarthing of the Shire, named for the discovery of Pipeweed. Michel Delving Map coordinates: 796/739 Michel Delving is the largest town in all the Shire. Willowbottom Map coordinates: 845/753 Willowbottom is a village in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Brandy Hall Map coordinates: 857/734 Brandy Hall is a large home in Buckland. Whitfurrows Map coordinates: 840/727 Whitfurrows is a location in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Frogmorton Map coordinates: 830/728 Frogmorton is a marshy village in the Eastarthing of the Shire. Oatbarton Map coordinates: 818/702 Oatbarton is a town in the Northfarthing of the Shire. Scary Map coordinates: 831/709 Scary is a village in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Needlehole Map coordinates: 806/708 Needlehold is a village on the Westfarthing-Northfarthing border of the Shire. Little Delving Map coordinates: 790/716 Little Delving is a village directly north of Michel Delving. Waymeet Map coordinates: 807/733 Waymeet, or Waymoot, is a town southwest of Hobbiton. Tuckborough Map coordinates: 814/743 Tuckborough is the village in which most of the Tooks lived. Nobottle Map coordinates: 799/710 Nobottle is a town in the Westfarthing of the Shire. Tighfield Map coordinates: 778/712 Tighfield is a village in the Westfarthing of the Shire. Old Forest Withywindle Valley Map coordinates: 881/749 The Withywindle is a tributary of the Brandywine River. Tom Bombadil lives nearby it. Lindon Forlond Map coordinates: 526/718 Forlond is a harbour on the southern part of Forlindon. Harlond Map coordinates: 605/783 Harlond is a harbour on the northern part of Harlindon. Mithlond Map coordinates: 679/729 Mithlond, or the Grey Havens, is a great elven port in Lindon. Forlindon Map coordinates: 493/688 Forlindon is the northern portion of Lindon. Harlindon Map coordinates: 611/878 Harlindon is the southern portion of Lindon. Blue Mountains Belegost Map coordinates: 622/600 Nogrod Map coordinates: 626/636 Eriador and Minhiriath North Downs Map coordinates: 930/626 Far Downs Map coordinates: 756/745 South Downs Map coordinates: 960/768 Eryn Vorn Map coordinates: 7/7 Tharbad Map coordinates: 979/878 Fornost Map coordinates: 897/652 Annuminas Map coordinates: 814/661 Tower Hills Map coordinates: 722/742 Bree Map coordinates: 920/737 Chetwood Map coordinates: 929/724 Midgewater Marshes Map coordinates: 951/719 Lone-Lands, Trollshaws, and Eregion Weathertop Map coordinates: 998/723 The Last Bridge Map coordinates: 1086/715 Rivendell Map coordinates: 1174/717 The Trollshaws Map coordinates: 1130/709 Carn Dum Map coordinates: 1000/510 West Gate Map coordinates: 1134/873 Ost In Edhil Map coordinates: 1112/870 Dunland North Dunland Map coordinates: 1073/946 South Dunland Map coordinates: 1070/1027 Enedwaith Lond Daer Map coordinates: 867/1004 Druwaith Iaur Map coordinates: 880/1204 Isengard Map coordinates: 1102/1058 Forodwaith Cape of Forochel Map coordinates: 786/390 South Forochel Map coordinates: 825/459 Withered Heath Map coordinates: 1441/556 Misty Mountains Mount Gundabad Map coordinates: 1195/592 Mount Gram Map coordinates: 1106/589 High Pass Map coordinates: 1222/706 Mount Caradhras Map coordinates: 1175/840 Mount Celebdil Map coordinates: 1162/849 Mount Fanuidhol Map coordinates: 1188/850 Mount Methedras Map coordinates: 1111/1031 Goblin Town Map coordinates: 1220/696 Eagles Eyrie Map coordinates: 1246/685 Carrock Map coordinates: 1281/681 Auduin Vale Old Ford Map coordinates: 1283/702 Gladden Fields Map coordinates: 1292/792 Dimrill Dale Map coordinates: 1177/864 Field Of Celebrant Map coordinates: 1281/960 North Undeep Map coordinates: 1319/988 South Undeep Map coordinates: 1335/1024 Rauros Map coordinates: 1357/1127 Beorn's Hall Map coordinates: 1302/680 Forest Gate Map coordinates: 1293/628 Framsburg Map coordinates: 1251/590 Argonath Map coordinates: 1341/1095 Mirkwood Thranduil Halls Map coordinates: 1424/633 Dol Guldur Map coordinates: 1339/894 Mirkwood Mountains Map coordinates: 1430/672 Rhosgobel Map coordinates: 1343/762 Wilderland Erebor Map coordinates: 1464/606 Long Lake Map coordinates: 1470/637 East Bight Map coordinates: 1437/824 Emyn Rhunen Map coordinates: 1733/950 Iron Hills West Peak Map coordinates: 1588/608 East Peak Map coordinates: 1729/610 Lothlorien Caras Galadhon Map coordinates: 1242/902 Cerin Amroth Map coordinates: 1230/897 Fangorn Derndingle Map coordinates: 1163/1030 Wellinghall Map coordinates: 1153/1014 Treebeard's Hill Map coordinates: 1200/1030 Rohan The Wold Map coordinates: 1285/1020 Edoras Map coordinates: 1190/1148 Helm's Deep Map coordinates: 1130/1112 Uruk Highlands Map coordinates: 1131/1057 Fords of Isen Map coordinates: 1107/1087 Mering Stream Map coordinates: 1297/1202 Entwade Map coordinates: 1239/1104 Eastmark Map coordinates: 1286/1130 Aldburg Map coordinates: 1223/1178 Grimslade Map coordinates: 1153/1122 Gondor and White Mountains Dunharrow Map coordinates: 4678/5433 Tarlang Map coordinates: 1205/1213 Ras Morthil Map coordinates: 845/1332 Minas Tirith Map coordinates: 1420/1247 Osgiliath Map coordinates: 1437/1245 Cair Andros Map coordinates: 1427/1207 Emyn Arnen Map coordinates: 1437/1267 Dol Amroth Map coordinates: 1162/1333 Erech Map coordinates: 1188/1204 Pinnath Gelin Map coordinates: 1045/1273 Anduin Mouth Map coordinates: 1273/1369 Edhellond Map coordinates: 1191/1291 Pelargir Map coordinates: 1390/1348 Calembel Map coordinates: 1231/1254 Ethring Map coordinates: 1252/1265 Halifirien Map coordinates: 1309/1205 Calenhad Map coordinates: 1330/1216 Minrimmon Map coordinates: 1350/1224 Erelas Map coordinates: 1367/1225 Nardol Map coordinates: 1384/1228 Eilenach Map coordinates: 1402/1228 Amon Din Map coordinates: 1416/1231 Henneth Annun Map coordinates: 1443/1192 Linhir Map coordinates: 1292/1343 Elendil Map coordinates: 1302/1207 Tarnost Map coordinates: 1241/1298 Tolfas Tolfalas Island Map coordinates: 1240/1414 Emyn Muil Amon Hen Map coordinates: 1335/1131 Amon Lhaw Map coordinates: 1372/1120 Dagorlad and Mordor Morannon Map coordinates: 1465/1131 Udun Map coordinates: 1483/1150 Mount Doom Map coordinates: 1533/1204 Barad Dur Map coordinates: 1573/1196 Minas Morgul Map coordinates: 1463/1238 Durthang Map coordinates: 1464/1159 Carach Angren Map coordinates: 1491/1166 Cirith Ungol Map coordinates: 1463/1231 Morigost Map coordinates: 1558/1286 Nargroth Map coordinates: 1640/1248 Amon Angren Map coordinates: 1663/1245 Seregost Map coordinates: 1680/1209 Fellbeasts Map coordinates: 1754/1164 Nurnen Northern Shore Map coordinates: 1696/1324 Nurnen Southern Shore Map coordinates: 1726/1369 Nurnen Western Shore Map coordinates: 1650/1363 Nurnen Eastern Shore Map coordinates: 1758/1316 Eastern Guard Map coordinates: 1828/1288 Thaurband Map coordinates: 1646/1354 Valley of Spiders Map coordinates: 1512/1400 Harondor and Harad Crossings of Poros Map coordinates: 1443/1372 Crossings of Harad Map coordinates: 1504/1546 Gulf of Harad Map coordinates: 1634/1915 Island Three Rivers Map coordinates: 1362/1770 Fertile Valley Map coordinates: 1530/1811 Umbar Waypoint Map coordinates: 1183/1679 Mount Sand Map coordinates: 959/1899 Mount Green Map coordinates: 884/2372 Mount Thunder Map coordinates: 1019/2590 Great Plains North Map coordinates: 1387/1984 Great Plains South Map coordinates: 1462/2460 Great Plains West Map coordinates: 1048/2205 Great Plains East Map coordinates: 1637/2176 Green Valley Map coordinates: 1613/2588 Harad Lakes Map coordinates: 1774/2310 Lake Harad Map coordinates: 1100/2592 Haraduin Mouth Map coordinates: 1858/2847 Isle Mist Map coordinates: 1533/3573 Troll Island Map coordinates: 1966/2342 Black Coast Map coordinates: 1936/2496 Blood River Map coordinates: 1897/2605 Shadow Point Map coordinates: 1952/2863 Category:Gameplay